


A Lost Hope, The Tattered Red and Green Ribbion

by Celestine84



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestine84/pseuds/Celestine84
Summary: Near the 15th anniversary of her ascending the throne Youko, Queen of Kei, gets some information about her past. This is the story about how one couple prayed for their very own child.





	1. Scroll 1

A Lost Hope, The Tattered Red and Green Ribbon: Chapter 1

Author notes at bottom.

...

It was a happy day, one that many couples look forward to. But even with these times, it was special when it was the first one. The young woman would let out a soft sigh and lean back in the chair that was sitting just outside their simple house.

"I hope that Raki will return home soon," the young woman would whisper softly. She felt safe in the walls of the Rike they had taken shelter in but she still worried that he would not be able to come home without being killed by youma. The woman was pretty, her long dark red hair made her stand out among the people of the rike. Her brown eyes were usually filled with happiness.

It was not an easy time in the kingdom of Kei, there was a kirin but from the rumors, she had heard it was proving difficult for the Kirin to find one.

"Sina," she heard called and it would bring her out of her thoughts. Happily, she would stand up and quickly walk to her husband.

"Raki," she said and together they embraced each other tightly. "Welcome home." She whispered softly tears of happiness and relief flowing down her face. Raki, her husband was a large man and he would smirk at her his emerald green eyes looking at her with the love they had for each other.

"How are the roads?" she asked her husband, he was one of the guards that had been assigned to help guard the roads of the rike in Ei providence. It was the last place of refuge for the citizens that had not decided to leave the kingdom while waiting for the new ruler to ascend.

"They are just as bad as ever, we lost 3 men but we should be ok for the next couple of days," he said with a grim tone to his voice. Sina closed her eyes slowly to mourn the passing of the men and she would wait for a moment before pulling back from him.

"Come I have something to show you," She said and she took her husband's hand and lead him into their small house. It was a modest dwelling of just two rooms, a sleeping room, and the main living area. Raki moved to the side of the door putting up his seethed sword on a hook. Stiffly he sat down on one of the stools next to the table and watched as his wife walked to a small box she kept some precious things in. "I finished it this morning," She said and pulled from the box a brightly colored ribbon.

"Ahh good," he said and he watched her walk up to him carrying the ribbon as if it was a precious piece of glass. Sina sat down on a stool right next to her husband. It was a beautiful ribbon, woven of red threads with green weaves in it like that of the ocean. "It is amazing," he said softly taking the ribbon from her hands.

"Be careful," Sina said softly as she watched him gently turn it over looking at the tight complex patterns that she had woven over the months they had dreamed of the child they wanted. Many couples were not wanting to bring a child in the world during the turmoil that ruled the country at the time.

"Oh, do you think I will drop it?" he said standing up then holding the ribbon up higher out of her reach to tease her. Sina rose from her stool and jumped up in vein to try and get it from him.

"Don't you even think about it," She snapped at him and he would chuckle relenting handing her back the ribbon. "That is not a nice thing to joke about," She said pouting at him.

"Ok, I am sorry," Raki said pulling her close to him and kissing her hair gently. "Shall we go put it on tonight?" he asked her softly. Sina nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, especially before you get any other crazy ideas," she said holding the ribbon to her heart. Raki gently took her hand in his and he would lead her from their house. Together the couple would walk through the town, the rike was a larger one but still, there were not that many people there. "I wonder if anyone else has put a ribbon up, it has been a few years since a child was plucked," she said.

"It is hard times, not many are as lucky as us to have food provided to them," Raki said as the couple walked down the path towards the center of the rike. There in the center would be a small building the pillars were old and worn well with many hands rubbing upon them for luck or sadness.

"I believe this is the best thing not only for us but the kingdom," Sina said as they stood in front of the doors. Raki stepped from her side and pushed the large door open in front of them. The door opened to a large courtyard with only a single plant it. The tree with its twisted branches seemed to almost reach up to the sky and towards the edges of the small temple.

"Come," Raki said taking her hand and leading his wife inside of the courtyard. He would part from her long enough to close the doors behind him. Taking his wife's hand once more he would lead her up to the tree. The tree, Riboku, was the same one that they themselves had been plucked from many years before.

"Now, where is the best spot," Sina said leading her husband around the fence in front of the tree to find the best branch to put the ribbon on. It was a silent time as the young woman lead her husband in a slow circle around the tree until she stopped at a spot. "There," she said lifting her hand up with the ribbon to a loan branch that had seemed to just grow from the larger branches around it.

"Are you sure?" Raki said looking at the spot she was indicating at. Sina nodded her head looking up at him.

"Yes I am sure of it," she said and she smiled, "Lift me up a bit, I cannot reach it." She said trying to stand to tie the ribbon on the branch. Raki chuckled and he would gently lift her up by her waist so her hands could reach the branch. Delicately Sina tied the red and green ribbon to the branch knotting it tightly to the branch in her spot. When she was finished tying it to the branch Raki gently put her on the ground.

"Ok," Sina said softly and she would clasp her hands together tightly her eyes closed as she started to pray to Tentai. Raki closed his eyes as well praying for a healthy child, one that his wife dreamed of, that was the wish for the ribbon. Sina's hands shook as she prayed, she could almost see it, the long red hair, the deep eyes. Some of each in the child, no, the daughter she wished to have. She had always wanted a daughter someone to share secrets with, to show the beautiful things in the world.

The couple would be there for quite a while until after the sun would go down as Sina prayed, Raki stood there next to her letting her have all the time she needed. Sina finally opened her eyes and she had tears in them hope filled her body, she felt a rush of anxiety and love to through her. "It is done, it is up to Tentai now," She said softly.

Raki chuckled, "Come, let us go and celebrate with some supper," he said taking her hand tightly. Sina smiled and nodded her head.

"That sounds wonderful," She said and the couple walked out together to go back to her home.

...

"30," she whispered softly sitting in front of her vanity as she looked at her appearance. "It sure doesn't feel like I am going to be 30," she said shaking her head.

"You say the same thing every year Youko," Suzu said with a bit of a laugh.

"I know, but it doesn't mean that it gets any easier," Youko said standing up slowly she turned a bit in her robes and seemed satisfied. The two of them were interrupted by a knock on the door. Who is it?" Youko said looking at her chamber doors.

"Its Shoukei, may I come in?" the voice of her scribe called from the hallway.

"Yes please come in, it is open."

The door opened and Shoukei slipped in, in her arms were clutched a couple of older scrolls. "I have the information that you asked me for," Shoukei said as she walked to the table across from the large window. Suzu closed the door giving the three of them privacy.

"Oh," Youko said in a bit of surprise, it had only been a couple of weeks since she had asked her to check the records for her. "That was fast," she said stepping up to the table. Shoukei looked up at her Queen and she had a bit of a smile on her face.

"Did you doubt me?" Shoukei said looking at Youko. The queen shook her head slightly with a laugh.

"No, of course not you are just very efficient," she said. Shoukei gently unrolled the scrolls the first one shorter than the other second one.

"This one is a record of shokus for the year," she said pointing to the few that had happened one she put her finger on, "This is the only one that happened near a village in the correct time period," she said. Youko leaned forward and read the name of the area.

"So it was in Ei province a rike just outside of the main city," she said and she would frown a bit. "The other one?" she said watching as Shoukei unfurled the second one on the table. This was a registry list for the province, "This is not as long as the other ones," she said softly.

"Yes, that is because there was no ruler at the time, most couples are hesitant to have children at that time," Shoukei said softly. "I remember many couples speaking of that fact when I was in the rike in Hou."

"I see so how can I tell by this list?" Youko said reading all the names written.

"See here," Shoukei said pointing to the far side of the list it listed different names next to it, "This is a registry list of children that were born from the ranka of the Riboku," she said there were not many that were not registered. "This is the only one that adds up to the date of the shoku," She said pointing to two names the date the ribbon had been tied.

"The surname is Gyokii, and the parents are Raki and Sina," she said her hand pressing tenderly against the characters written on the scroll. "Are you certain?" she asked Shoukei.

The scribe nodded her head, "I have no doubt that these are your parents that tied the ribbon for you," She said softly.

...

It had been a week since she had tied the ribbon to the Riboku and Sina had checked it each morning to see if their prayers had been answered yet. It was still early morning and the bit of dew that was left from the night still clung to the what plants managed to grow in the soil.

"Please," She whispered softly to herself. She would make the journey to the Shrine of Riboku alone once again this morning, Raki had been called out to help defend the necessary food caravans to keep the Rike and surrounding town feed for the coming weeks just 2 days after they tied the ribbon.

Sina approached the door of the shrine her heart was beating quicker as she pushed open the door to the courtyard. She slipped through the door and walked around to close it, silently she walked into the courtyard. There she looked at her branch but something was different, there with their ribbon wrapped around it was a small ranka.

"Oh..." Sina cried happily and she quickly walked up to the riboku and tears misted in her eyes. "Thank Tentei," she whispered softly, her hand gently reached out and touched the ranka with her hand. She could feel the warmth of their child already growing in it, even though it was still just small she felt a surge of love for it already.

"Sina?" a voice called from the door to the shrine. She would turn gently removing her hand from her ranka. She saw a man standing there clad in armor splattered with blood, the man looked like it was breathing heavily like they had run a long distance or he was gravely hurt.

"Yes... I am Sina," the woman whispered softly and she walked up the man in armor.

"I have grave news," he said grimly. Sina put her mouth, her body started to shake.

"Raki?" she whispered and the man nodded.

"Please come this way, he wishes to speak to you," he said turning to lead the way out.

"Yes," she whispered and quickly followed the man back out. He would lead her towards the front part of the rike. There on a wagon, she would see her husband laying there scratch marks all over his body. "Raki," she let out a sob and she would climb up into the wagon next to him. "What happened?" she asked the other man.

"We were attacked a few miles out of the rike," he said as Sina looked at how wounded he was.

"Sina..." Raki said as he would feel a gentle hand on his face.

"Shh, don't speak save your strength," Sina whispered softly to him as she felt his hand slip down a bit but then he raised it slowly back up.

"Tell me, have our prayers been answered?" he said grimacing from his movements.

Sina hesitated before she spoke, "Yes, there is a ranka on the tree from where we tied our ribbon," she whispered softly tears falling down her face. Raki let out a long breath, before coughing a bit.

"Good, I prayed that your prayers would be answered, raise our daughter well," he said. Sina grabbed his hand from her face.

"Please, don't say things like that, we will pluck it together," she whispered her body shaking. But Raki would never speak again, eventually, Sina would feel his hand go limp in hers. Sina would gently place his hand on his chest to put him into dignified position. "I love you," she whispered softly and she looked to the man in armor. "Please make sure he has a proper burial," she said softly.

Sina would slowly slip from the wagon her arms wrapped tightly around her. She didn't want to shame her husband's honor by blubbering over his corpse and she would slip into their house. Sina went to the sleeping area and lay on their sleeping mat pulling his pillow up to her body, hugging it tightly to her. She would quietly sob herself int an uneasy sleep.

...

Youko was silent for a long time after reading the records with Suzu and Shoukei, she had asked them to leave so she could by herself. "I wonder if they are still alive," She said pulling her hair back into a high pony tail wrapping some cloth around it to keep it from falling out. "I think I might go visit the rike to see if I can find out more about them," she said with an affirmative nod.

"Keiki wouldn't like that very much though," she said as she started to pace the room, she felt an urge to go and find out more but something seemed to hold her back. Would these people actually care since they had lost her before she had been born. Youko was not let long for her thoughts as there would be a knock on her door.

"Your majesty," she heard a familiar voice call out. Youko stopped pacing and looked at the door.

"Yes come in Keiki," she said and turned fully to the door so she could watch as her Kirin would come into her room.

"Are you alright your majesty?" he asked her watching as she stared at him for a moment and then she sat down on the chair. Keiki watched Youko carefully, even though it had been almost 15 years since she had ascended the throne he was always worrying, ever watchful that she was becoming bored with her ruling.

"I have just had some news from Shoukei about where I was from, I think we found located the tree my," she paused for a moment not really believing it herself, "that my fruit was bore from," she said. Keiki was a bit puzzled, he did not understand why something like this would bother his mistress so much.

"Now that you have found that out what will you do?" he asked her. Youko looked up at him with a determined look on her face.

"I wish to visit it, that is what I will do for now," She said. Keiki looked as if he was going to say something but he had learned that arguing with his queen was about as good as arguing with a wall.

"Your Majesty, I wish you good fortune, but I do worry that you will be hurt. Please do not expect anything that may not happen," he said cautiously, not being the best at kindness this was his best attempt to make her feel better at the situation. Youko stood up and walked up to Keiki startling him a bit, she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Thank you Keiki, I will only be gone a couple of days, I just think it would be best for me to close this part of my life to answer the burning question in my mind," she said. Keiki stood there silently for a moment and then he nodded his head.

"Of course your majesty, I will make preparations for while you are away and have Hankyo accompany you," he said bowing slightly to her. Youko nodded her head.

"I will be fine," she said taking her sword down from the ornate holder. "I will return in plenty of time for the 15th year anniversary celebration," she assured Keiki knowing what was bothering him.

"Yes your majesty, I bid you have a good trip." he said and he left her room to arrange for things as he said he would.

Youko herself started to pack a small bag, it would be nice to not have to travel so far this time, but she was happy to be getting out for a bit. Sometimes it seemed hard for her to get away even now Keiki was reluctant for her to leave. She laughed to herself as she pulled her traveling clothes out at the strange relationship between her and her Kirin.

The nightmares seemed to come every time she fell asleep, the wind, it was so loud, howling in her ears. Sina felt herself screaming, sobbing in the dream but her screams were ripped from her.

...

"No," she screamed as she would sit up, sweat covered her body as she looked about her seeing that she was in her dark sleeping room. Unsteadily she would slowly rise from the sleeping mat and wrap the blanket around her as she felt chilled. "Why.. why do I keep dreaming of the storm." She whispered softly. It had been only a few weeks since her husband had been killed in a youma raid.

The wind outside rattled against the roof, making her heart skip. She would fumble in the darkness for her small lantern, after a few tries she was able to light the match to bring some light into the dark house. She looked out the small slits in the window to them rattling loudly.

"What a strange wind," she said softly and she pulled her blanket around her to ward off the chill of the night. "I should go check again," She said to herself. Sina walked quickly from the house and she found that the wind was stronger that she had anticipated. "Raki, protect me," She said as she moved quickly down the street towards the shrine of the Riboku.

It would be a great effort for her as it almost seemed that she was being pushed back towards her house with the force of the wind. She walked against the wind for what seemed like hours until she reached the safety of the shrine of the Riboku. Closing the door behind her she moved to where her ranka was still growing.

"You know they have told me I am like a Noykai sitting here for hours watching, the wait is killing me, I just want to hold you in my arms," she whispered softly to it. Sina rested against the fence under where her ranka was growing, the red an green ribbon flapping in the wind. She would close her eyes slowly she felt better being here with the last thing she had from her husband, their prayers together.

Sina would sleep peacefully dreaming of her child under the riboku for a few hours until the sound of the wind would awaken her. It was becoming light out and she awoke. She felt the blanket torn from her as the wind would make even the riboku move around in an almost violent manner.

"Oh..." she gasped as she saw something strange moving along the sky, her already pale face seemed to lose all color as she recognizing what it was from the stories that had heard. "Shoku," She whispered. Her head turned to look back at the ranka as it started to shift on the tree moving in the direction of the wind.

"No," She sobbed loudly as she tried to reach up to pull it back into its position as the shoku moved closer to the shrine, "Please... don't," she begged to the air around her desperate to save this one last piece. The storm took no heed of her wish as she watched in horror as the ranka snapped off the tree and flew up into the open vortex of the shoku. Blindly Sina got up and chased after the swirling storm. But the wall of the shrine stopped her progress.

Sina dissolved into a fit of tears watching the storm move within itself and disappointing not far from where she was. "Raki, I am sorry," She whispered her hands pushing into her face as she shook with the grief of losing her child through the strange storm.

It would not be until midday that something moving along her arm would jerk the woman out of her sobs. Startled by what hit her Sina would jump up and she saw on her arm a piece of the ribbon that had been on the ranka branch. The young woman clenched the piece of tattered red and green ribbon close to her heart. "I will find you, my child... I know that I will see you again some day," She said softly. The edges of the ribbon fluttered in the air as she made this promise to herself.

...

End of Chapter 1

...

I got the idea for this when rewatching the Twelve Kingdoms when Rakushun speaks to Youko about the Riboku and she brings up a statement about the parents that tied the ribbon for her. This is my look at this question. I don't expect this story to be long but anything can happen.

If you liked the story please review, I enjoy knowing what people think about the stories.


	2. Scroll 2

A Lost Hope, The Tattered Red and Green Ribbon: Chapter 2

Author notes bottom

...

Youko leaned over slightly watching the land go by. The desolate land she had fought for 15 years ago was now green and lush. It was said some of the best fruit came from Kei as the growing season was a bit longer than some of the outlying kingdoms.

"Hankyo, I think that is the village we are looking for," She said to the dog like shirei she was riding. Her red hair was pulled under a wide-brimmed straw hat. Even with all the different hair colors in the kingdoms she had rarely seen her shade before.

Hankyo slowly flew lower until he was in a small outcropping of trees. It would cause a panic to see a youma in a village. When he landed the dog like youma growled softly sniffing about as if making sure that nothing was amiss. Youko jumped down from Hankyo's back when he would land.

"Thank you Hankyo," she said adjusting the sword on her back, which was wrapped in a plain cloth. The shirei vanished into her shadow to be ready for a moment notice to defend the queen.

Youko moved from the small group of trees to the well-worn path towards the village. The rike was only a small part of the village, but it seemed to be one all by itself. Most villages had a rike, a common facility, which was home to orphans and the elderly. The odd group worked together to tend a small plot of land and help around the village to feed themselves. Usually, a caretaker was elected to run the facility to make sure that each was taken care of like they were of their own family.

Youko moved down the path to the village, it was quite large being half day walk from Gyouten. Many used this village as a waypoint before traveling to the city at the bottom of the mountain where the ruler lived. The village was laid out simply, the rike to one side. Shops, inns and common buildings down the main path, homes flanking on smaller paths. In the center of the town was a small shrine, the local Riboku was housed in its courtyard.

"According to the records there was only one missing ranka in several years, near the time of my birth in japan," she said her eyes traveled over to a large plot of land that was the local graveyard. There were many graves, most were overgrown with grass and weeds. Some of the graves were tended to, slowly she stepped along the weeds and grass. Most were not marked but some of them had mementos of life leaned against them. "So many," she whispered. Youko crouched down and ran her hand along a marking stone closing her eyes slowly as she said a silent prayer for those that were lost.

"Youko," a voice called. The queen tensed, the voice was unfamiliar, looking up she saw a woman about her own age searching around her. Youko watched as a child darted out from behind a cart and ran up to the woman.

She laughed in realization, "You were right Rakushun, my name is becoming popular," she took that with great pride. That meant the people were happy with her as a ruler to name their children after her. Such a small thing meant more to her than anything else, the happiness of the people of Kei.

Youko took her leave from the graveyard and walked up to the gates of the village. Pulling the pass from the fold in the front of her robe holding it out to the guard. It felt a bit odd lying about why she was actually there. But she didn't want the awkwardness of being the queen here. She was here as Youko Nakajima, not the queen of Kei.

After being let through the gates Youko walked along the streets. The sounds of the village to seep into her ears as she moved. The merchants calling out their wares, the people haggling, the lively conversations amongst neighbors. The smells followed, the spices, crops, and food from the inns wafted into her nose. Youko smiled, this was her favorite thing to do when she was able to get away from the palace. To just mingle with her people, watch them live.

There seemed to be more people than normal in the village. "I wonder if they are heading to Gyouten for the celebration," She said to herself. The village only had two inns and she would need to check later if there would be a place for her to stay for the next few days. Making her way down the street past the shops and most of the people she would find herself in front of the shrine of the Riboku.

The shrine was modest, it was weather worn but kept up as best at the people could. The faded sign above the entrance looked like it had been repainted many times. Youko would feel her heart race as she pushed the door to open it into the inner courtyard. There in the center of the walled building she saw the Riboku. Already early in the month, there were several ribbons and ranka hanging from the branches.

Long ago in the first year of her reign, she knew that she would never be able to tie a ribbon herself. As odd as it seemed Youko was not upset by that prospect. Her Taisai had told her something once, 'The people of Kei are your children.' she held that dear to her heart every time there was something happening. The floods, the youma, the skirmishes for power. Each death echoed in her heart, like that of a good friend.

"I wonder, what they were thinking when they tied the ribbon," She said walking up to the tree her hand reaching out to a bare branch. She could almost feel the energy coming off of the tree in front of her. Youko would look over her shoulder when she would hear a noise from the door and she stepped away from the tree and back into the wings of the building.

A young couple came into the courtyard nervously, preceding them was an older woman, her faded red hair pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head. The couple walked over to a large ranka that looked like it was ready at any moment.

"Go, it is ready," The woman with the faded red hair said gently to the couple. The man would reach up to the ranka and when his hands went up and he gently was able to pull it down. The young woman let out a cry of happiness as they easily peeled away the from a baby inside of the ranka. It would be a few moments until the baby would start to cry as the woman lifted it out of what was left of the ranka. The couple happily spoke softly to the child, Youko watching silently from the alcove. After the couple had left with their child only then did Youko leave the alcove.

"It is a beautiful thing is it not?" the woman said still looking up at the tree and the other rankas waiting to be plucked. Youko felt something was different about this woman, there was almost a persistent sadness about her.

"Yes, I have not witnessed it before," Youko admitted, it reminded her of the stories she had heard of children being born in Japan, the utter joy at the new life in your hands. The older woman turned to her in surprise.

"You have no siblings?" she asked her, the woman's deep brown eyes were warm and stoic. Youko shook her head.

"I was an only child," she said. The older woman stared at the Riboku, she had seen many children be born from this tree.

"That is a shame but alas I know that feeling, I was an only child myself." She said and she turned to her. "I am Rakia," She said bowing slightly to her in a greeting.

Youko smiled at her, "I am Youshi, I am pleased to meet with you," She said. The two women stood looking at the Riboku silently before Rakia turned back to Youko.

"I am in the mood for some tea would you like to join me."

"Youko nodded her head, "Tea would be nice," she said and she watched as Rakia turned from the Riboku and motioned towards the door for them to walk out together.

"What brings you to Amesa?" Rakia asked Youko as they walked together out of the courtyard and through the doors of the shrine.

"I am traveling to Gyouten," Youko said as she walked beside the older woman.

"It is a large place, one must be careful so they don't get lost," Rakia pointed out. Youko smiled a bit under the brim of her hat.

"I have been there several times, but I always manage to discover a few new things each time I go," Youko said. The two women reached the rike, "You live here?" she asked her a bit surprised the woman didn't seem old enough to live there.

"I am the caretaker, I took over when I was 22," Rakia said. Youko nodded her head slightly, she was familiar with how a rike worked. The caretaker usually was someone that didn't have any family or the youngest adult of the group.

"It is quite a large one, I have stayed in quite a few in my travels and I have stayed in quite a few and this is by far the largest," She said looking at the four buildings that were there. The largest building was the residence for the orphans and the elderly people that needed to stay there. That was the one to the north, the one to the east was usually used a public hall for meetings of the village. The building to the south was a smaller one that was used for travelers in the village that couldn't afford to stay at the inns. The final building on the west side was the one that Rakia took her to.

"This is my home, it is modest but I use it well," she said opening the door so that Youko could go in before her. Not wanting to be rude Youko did so, the house was made up of two rooms. There was a kitchen to one side with a modest eating area and a small lounge area to the other side of the door. It reminded her of the house that her friend Rakushun used to live in. The door inside would lead to a sleeping area, it was a small house but most of the people in her kingdom lived just like this.

"You have a nice house," Youko said smiling at all the homey touches in the house. There were many pieces of what looked like junk to most but they were artwork and little things children made for her over the years.

"Thank you, I do my best as most of my time is spent out helping the children and our elders," Rakia said. She would gently motion to a chair for Youko to sit in. Slowly the red-haired queen would sit on the modest chair she was offered.

"Do you live here by yourself?" Youko asked her watching the woman take out a pot and pouring some water from a bucket into it. Rakia moved the pot onto the stove and she pushed it to the back where it was the warmest so it would heat up quickly.

"I had a husband when I was younger but he died to bring food to our village," She said softly, a soft smile on her face that Youko could just see from the profile of her face. "Love is a fleeting thing, but still to this day I love him. I will never have another like him even though it has been so long since we last spoke or held hands," she whispered softly. Rakia shook her head, "Have you a family?"

Youko remained silent for a long moment before she would answer her, "I do but they are far away, I have many good friends around me though," She said. Rakia turned to look at Youko then, her warm brown eyes seemed to hold much wisdom then she let on.

...

Sina lifted her head from her desk, her dulling red hair fell out of the bun that it had been in since early this morning. It was nearing lunch time but she knew that there was nothing to eat in her cupboards. She didn't remember the last good meal that she had, but it was the children that she was worried about. Many parents had left their children in the rike in the last few months, many didn't last any longer as the food they got was dwindling from the capital. It was rumored that many people had left. It had been almost 25 years since the last ruler had perished and only a few held out this long.

"Hunger... it is all they have to know," She said as she rose from the desk to stretch. Sina had taken it upon herself to keep up the records of those in the town of Amesa since the other officials had fled so long ago. Sina pulled a long cloak around her, it was many times her size and would provide some warmth to her, even though it was only early fall she felt so cold. Her body was almost that of a skeleton, she was starving and she knew it.

"Leader," a soft weak voice called out making Sina move as quickly as she could out of her home. There outside in the dust was one of the small children that had been put under her care.

"Yes Nessa?" she asked the young child, she had taken a special attachment to this one because she was about the same age her own daughter would have if the shoku had not blown the ranka away. The young girl, thin with hunger seemed excited, "There are soldiers here, they are doing something at the town hall."

"Really," Sina pulled the cloak tighter around her body and she pulled her door shut. As quick as she could the woman moved to the opposite end of the rike to the building that was being used as the town hall. Her heart seemed almost to stop in her chest as she saw a flag being raised up above the roof. "A dragon flag," she whispered and tears fell down her face with a great joy but sadness as well.

"Leader, what is a dragon flag?" Nessa asked. The young girl had followed her from her house. Sina would look at the small girl and an overwhelming sadness overtook her. She would reach down and pull the abandoned girl up into her arms.

"That flag is only used by the ruler, when it is raised for the first time in a devastation such as this it means that the kirin has found the new ruler," She said. Nessa blinked and tilted her head a bit, she knew of a ruler but not the significance. Sina let herself laugh softly for the first time in a while. "It is a good thing, soon we will be able to grow food once more, the ground will not reject our seeds and water will be everywhere," she said.

"It sounds beautiful," the small girl said. Sina nodded her head in agreement,

"Yes it is very beautiful," She said and she noticed a guard that was lingering around the side of the building. "Nessa, go to the school building for your lessons, they are very important no matter what is happening." She said gently to the child. Nessa seemed to want to protest but she let herself be put back on the ground and soon scrambled off with the other dozen or so children that lived in the rike.

"It is really true?" Sina asked walking up to the guard, she recognized him from almost 10 years before as one of the men in her husband's detachments.

"Yes, it was one week ago, the Taiho was in Gyoten when he found her," he said.

Sina shifted a bit, "A queen?" She sighed softly, the ruler she had been born under had been a queen with a lust for the finer things to the point of destroying the kingdom. The previous kirin Keirin had died from Shitsudou, it was said to be a horrific slow death. Sina shook her head slowly trying to forget her own childhood.

"The daughter of a merchant, perhaps she possesses some skills that we are not aware of," the guard said.

Sina bowed her head slightly towards the flag, "It is wonderful news that we have a new ruler." she said.

"That is not the only thing," the guard motioned for her to follow him. Sina followed him as quickly as she would allow herself. The guard led her to a large covered wagon.

"This is a gift from the other men, we got it from the south in Kou for Amesa, please keep the young ones strong for just a bit longer." he nodded and the cover was taken off and she was enough food stores to get them and many more through the winter until they would be able to start growing their own crops.

"Th... thank you," Sina said choked with emotion and she closed her eyes tightly so not to let tears stream out. The guard nodded to the others and they started to unload the supplies into a storage building near the school. Things started to finally look better for the future.

...

"Here is your tea," Rakia said gently placing a cup in front of Youko.

"Thank you," Youko said and she lifted it up and savored the tea. She smiled at the hint of honey in it, something she herself loved. "It is very good," she said. Rakia joined her at the table and she stirred her own tea before savoring a sip herself.

"I grow the leaves myself, a bit of a hobby," She said with a gentle smile. "I quite enjoy the flavor." A loud knock on the door broke into their conversation.

"Leader, we must speak to you," a loud woman voice called from beyond the door.

"Please excuse me," Rakia said rising from the table, opening the door a woman stepped into the doorway. "Nessa, what is wrong?" she asked the young woman. Youko noted that she was about the same physical age she would have been if she hadn't stopped aging. Nessa had thick black hair pulled into a high ponytail and then braided down her back. Her light blue eyes seemed almost like ice over the koykai as she looked at Youko.

"There have been 3 more reports of robberies in the last week," Nessa said. Rakia frowned slightly.

"Were they on the roads as the ones before?" she asked her. Nessa shifted and Youko knew from her experience she knew that she was wearing armor under her outer robes.

"Yes, they were all along the road, we believe it is a group of refugees from Kou," She said with a frown.

Rakia closed her eyes and she sighed softly, "It is tragic that they must do something so rash," she said shaking her head gently. "It seems that many more now than in recent years." she said. "Prepare a large wagon with goods, I want you to move it along the roads where the others were previously attacked," she said.

"You mean to have them attack this one do you not?" Nessa asked her. Rakia nodded her head, "As you wish Chief," Nessa said bowing slightly to Rakia before she left from inside of the doorway.

"Is there not enough supplies for the refugees in the town?" Youko asked as Rakia closed the door and returned to the chair at the table. Rakia sipped her tea slowly and she shook her head after setting the cup down.

"It is not that, some of the refugees are too proud to accept help." she said shaking her head, "They were the ones that held out the longest in the towns on the outer laying areas of Kou." She said softly. "Or so I believe, much of this town is populated by refugees under temporary status until Kou is better." She said.

"You intend to let them have the caravan without begging for handouts," she said. Rakia nodded her head slightly.

"We have done this a few times before it helps keep the attacks limited on the roads." Youko shifted a bit feeling a little uneasy with the news of Kou refuges attacking her people.

"Where do the supplies come from, are you dipping into your own stores?" she asked her.

"No, each city is given supplies to help house the refugees as dictated from the palace I just store what we do not use and send a wagon out every couple of months with the leftovers." She said. Youko smiled into her teacup, this woman was quite smart and a good leader for the town.

"You are the chief of this town, why do you not live in the chief's house?" she asked her. Rakia had a gentle laugh.

"Yes I am the chief but I do not wish opulence, it clouds my work." She said nodding to her overflowing desk. "I have run the Rike as long as I have been an adult and the chief position was something more recent. I agreed only under that I would not have to leave my home," she said.

"You must be very busy then," Youko said putting her now empty cup down.

"Yes, but I enjoy the work, it keeps my mind in the now and future." Rakia reached for Youko's cup and took them over to the counter to refill the cups. "You said that you planned on staying in the town for a few days, may I inquire why you are going to stay in the town for a few days?" she asked her.

"I would like to review some records here, I have something that I am trying to verify," She said. Rakia turned and looked at her for a long almost uncomfortable moment.

"I see. We have quite an extensive reference of records, deaths, births, marriages." She said. Youko nodded her head slightly she didn't want to go into great detail at the moment with her. "Ok, I will show you the way to where they are kept." Youko rose from her chair.

"Thank you," She said and she followed Rakia out of the door to the inner courtyard of the Rike. She led her to the town hall building, once inside they went into a large side room and there stacked in barrels and haphazardly along walls was piles of scrolls and bound books.

"This is our records room, " Rakia said shaking her head, "I meant once to organize them but I have not had the time." She said. Youko looked at the scrolls and she looked back at Rakia. "Well I will leave you with your task, I have to go check on the children," She said with a smile. Youko laughed a bit as she left and moved into the records to start her search.

...

End Chapter 2

...

Author Notes: Not really much to say. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to more.

Until next time.


	3. Scroll 3

A Lost Hope, The Tattered Red, and Green Ribbon: Chapter 3

Authors notes at the bottom.

O.o.O

It was maddening, almost as much as sifting through the stacks of papers that her advisers like to bring her just when she thought that she had caught up on it all.

"I didn't realize that villages kept such extensive records," she mused to herself leaning against the wall glancing over one of the scrolls to date the pile she had started working on. It was almost midday since she had arrived in the village of Amesa in search of her history, well at least the beginning of it. The records from the last 30 or so years were meticulous, even though they were in disarray.

"It may take me much longer to confirm this information then I thought," she murmured reaching for a scroll in a much smaller pile. The markings on the parchment of the scroll showed that it was during a time before there was an official ruler. Most of these records were the deaths that were recorded for that year. Glancing over the names she found that even now it still seemed a bit foreign to her, the characters similar but different enough from kanji.

She was silent as she read over the list of names, people that had died. Each of them had a family, friends, someone that cared for them. Youko sighed softly setting the scroll aside and picking up the next one looking for the one name, that single name that was written on the slip of paper she had taken with her from the palace.

Gyokii, there is was, she saw it. She felt her heart skip a beat than another. Gyokii, Raki - Soldier, Rike Leader. Those simple words seemed to leap out of the scroll at her, glaring into her soul. The characters on the page seemed to be hastily written, she had almost missed it amongst the other names. There was a small report written under the other names of men that had died on the same day as him.

"The party returning with food from the capital was attacked by a number of lesser youma, the previous names were the ones that were taken from this world," she murmured to herself. Youko felt her heart sink a bit reading the simple report. The first name, the one that she supposed that was her father. He had died it seemed to her, if she got the dating right, before she had even been born in Japan.

Rolling up the scroll she placed it back into the small pile. She needed time to think, think over what she had learned even such a small detail. Youko stood up and stretched taking a moment to put in her mind where she had been sitting so she could return then after her stretch. She hesitated for a moment as if she knew that she was forgetting something, then she remembered.

Suiguuto, her sword, in its cloth wrapping she had placed it on the table. It was second nature for her to carry it so, during her troublesome time leading up to taking the throne to carry it with her at all times. Even now after 15 years still carried it in such a away, it was almost like an extension of her. Settling the cloth wrapped sword against her back she moved from the records hall back out into the main area of the rike.

O.o.O

"This... this cannot be," Sina whispered as she read the official degree from Kinpa Palace. It has to be a joke, the Queen could not truly want to remove all the women from the kingdom. According to the degree, they had 2 days to leave the kingdom if they were over 14 years of age.

"I... I cannot leave the Rike the children will have no one to look after them. Most of the citizens have not returned yet. There is unrest..." She said her thin fingers trembled as she let the parchment fall to the simple table of her house. She had not moved in the 15 years from her husband dying, she didn't have the heart to move from the first place they called home.

Sina slowly stood up, her body ached from the work they had put in that morning and afternoon getting the soil ready for planting the next couple of days. Many of the children were able to help in the garden this year so she had expanded it to almost 3 times normal size. Her mind raced as she thought of what she could do to keep some kind of sanity in her rike.

She furrowed her brow as she tried to come up with a plan, out of habit she tucked her hands into the inner folds of her wrap around outer coat. In a small pocket on the inside of the coat, she pulled out the small tattered ribbon that she always kept on her. It was slightly frayed now and was losing some of its colors but still, she kept it. It was too dear to her to let it go, just the thought of that created a deep ache in her heart.

With a soft sigh, she rubbed the ribbon gently remembering the times with her late husband fondly. Then an idea came to her it seemed so simple almost too simple but it was her only option. Sina moved quickly over to the small table that held her work and cooking items and she pulled a pair of scissors out from a basket.

Without another thought, she snipped her hair off hacking at it to make it shorter. There was no way that she would be able to leave the kingdom, the children would need her more in the future than they had ever. Sina snipped her hair away and felt a part of herself falling away with the long strands of dark red hair. She would dye it later, making a mental note to dye it later.

Sina needed to go that part of her needed to leave. After cleaning up her cut off hair Sina sat down at her desk to pen a letter. She would make it seem like she had fled along with the other women that she knew were going to leave in the coming hours when the news spread.

O.o.O

It was mid day when Youko stepped out of the small records hall the sun felt nice on her skin. She stretched the aches out of her body as she walked along the main street. The city was bustling now, many travelers were moving through going to Gyouten for the celebration in just 4 days time.

There was an energy in the kingdom, something that had just happened in the last couple of years. After she had squashed a rebillion just 6 months after assuming the throne she had quickly replaced some of the members of her staff with those that she trused most. It was a bold move, one that some didn't agree with but over the years Youko had learned that she could not please everyone. Kei was what was the most important, those people that she was around now were the life of the kingdom and that is what she wanted to protect the most.

Youko moved towards the outskirts of the town to where the cemetery was located. She wondered if she would be able to locate the grave of that man, the one from the report, Gyokii Raki. Somewhere deep inside of her she knew, just knew that he was one of those parents that had tied a ribbon for her. A parent that wished with all their heart to have a child blessed to them.

The rike and attached town was quite boisterous but that all died away when she reached the cemetery. She walked silently through it until she found an older section. Looking at the dates on some of the gravemarkers she found around the time period she was looking for. This part of the cemetery was not as well kept as the rest of it. Frowning as she walked along the path worn in the dirt she looked for that one name once more.

It seemed to take hours but finally under a large tree shaded from the sun she saw it, the familiar name. The headstone was small but well kept, there were flowers planted around it that reminded her of the gardens in Kinpa palace. Slowly she knelt next to the grave marker and let her fingers move over the name carved in the stone.

"I.. wonder if he would have been proud of me," she mused to herself as she moved to sit against the tree that shaded this part of the cemetery. Youko shifted the sword off her back as she sat back, resting it against one of her legs. This place was peaceful, one that she felt that would be comforting to one that lost a dear member of their family.

Family, it seemed almost like a foreign word to her. True she had a mother and father back in Japan but the relationship was strained through forced formalities. Even now though at the time she did miss the few times that she remembered that were good with her parents. Sometimes she wondered in passing if they still missed her, she had yet to travel to Japan to see how things were but someday she thought that she would.

"Good afternoon Youshi," she heard the pleasant voice call to her. Youko looked towards the path and saw Raika walking down the path holding a basket ladened with many things. "I have some extra lunch if you are interested," she said softly.

Youko smiled at Raika as she moved closer to the tree and she sat down next to her with a bit of a gruff sound. Her body was getting older and it was harder to move around like she used to. "I don't want to be to much trouble," Youko said about the offered lunch.

"Oh, it is no trouble I always seem to make to much," Raika said as she started to unpack the basket. There was a variety of buns and smoked meats and cheeses. "Please take what you want," she said. Youko took a bun and split it in half, after which she put some of the meat and cheese into it to create a rough kind of sandwich.

Raika watched her in utter fascination as the younger woman started to eat her concoction. Youko noticed Raika staring at her as she ate she seemed confused by her fascination. "Is something wrong?" Youko asked her.

"I just have never seen anyone eat it like that," Raika said as she looked at the bun and other food as if she was considering trying it herself.

"Oh it is fairly common where I grew up," Youko remarked without really thinking about what she was saying. She quickly finished her sandwich the food was good. "Thank you for the food it was very tasty."

"You are quite welcome," Raika said as she broke off a piece of cheese and nibbled on it. "So were you able to find what you were looking for in the record hall?"

Youko was silent for a long moment as she seemed to try to put her thoughts into words. "I believe so, but I have some more scrolls to go through until I am sure," she said.

"Do you need some help?" Raika asked her taking a bun from the basket and biting into it. Youko shook her head as she took another bun herself eating it plain this time.

"I appreciate the offer but this is something I need to do for myself," She said. Raika nodded her head slowly and the two women just enjoyed each others company as the day wore on.

O.o.O

Authors Note: Well that was fun to write all in one go as well. Hopefully more to come soon. :)


	4. Scroll 4

A Lost Hope, The Tattered Red, and Green Ribbon: Chapter 4

Authors notes at the bottom.

XxXxXxX

"Shitsudou," she whispered harshly, it was a nasty word, a forbidden word. It was something that no person wanted to hear was affecting their kingdom. As hard as it was to believe it did happen. The evil disease could only be caught by the Kirin of the kingdom. There was a rumor amongst all the citizens of Kei that Keiki had recently been bed ridden with it. The whispers amongst the few people that were left in the towns and villages were that the queen had gone too far with the banishment/execution of the women of the kingdom.

"It's only been 6 years how could someone fall that quickly," she whispered to herself. Sina shook her head slowly pushing the parchment away from her. Her hair was now a dull brown color that she dyed regularly so that she would blend in a little better. It was still cropped close to her head, she had taken to wearing her husband's old clothes as she passed herself off as a man. It had been the only way that she had been able to attempt to stay in the rike with the children.

She had laid low mostly keeping to her home and the garden she had been tending. It was becoming more dangerous outside of the villages now, there were youma at the edges of the kingdom now, or so the rumors said. People were fleeing, family separated as they tried to keep themselves alive. But still there were the children, it seemed each week another one was dumped in the rike, she was up to 20 now and it was getting harder to keep them fed.

"It's just going to get worse," She said softly as she rolled the scroll back up and put it on the small pile she kept on her table. She had been working her way through the record hall that was on the backside of the main building of the rike for the last couple months trying to organize the scrolls. It was a daunting task but it kept her from being seen by the guards that still searched for women that not fled already.

"Rakia," she heard a pounding on her door and it startled her. Jumping up from her chair she quickly walked over to the door and opened it slightly. Standing there was one of the local guards, he looked gravely serious.

"Yes," She said her tone even and deep the best she could do to imitate a man's voice. Sina, or Rakia as she went by now, opened the door a little more to let the man come into the small living area of the house.

"The Hakuchi has cried for the second time," he said simply. Raika seemed surprised she had just received word that the Taiho was suffering from Shitsudou. The Hakuchi was a special bird that was born around the same time when a new ruler took the throne, it only spoke 2 times in its life. The first time was when the ruler has completed the ceremony near Mt Ho where the Kirin lived. The second one was when the ruler died.

"You don't have to hide anymore," he said nodding at her clothes. Rakia blinked at the guard and then just laughed. It had been so long since she had done so but it seemed so funny to her. The whole situation the pretending and she had been seen through.

"Why... why didn't you say something to the other guards?" she asked him. The guard shrugged and looked at the children playing in the small patch of grass next to the main building. It was midday and they had already finished their chores so she encouraged them to play with one another.

"Who else would take care of the kids," he said and turned towards the door once more. He left without another glance at her and moved back to pass the message on to the others in the village.

Rakia stood there stunned for a few minutes before she moved through the door and closed it behind her. She didn't really have a direction that she walked in she just wandered through the town slowly. It had been so long since she had been so stunned but this had done so. Even with the order from the queen some of the people in the kingdom silently defied it.

She wandered silently for what seemed like ages until she found herself in a familiar place. The shrine for the Riboku, the eerie looking tree almost glistened in the sun. It was empty now, people were not ready or stable enough to ask Tentei for a child.

Rakia moved to the little fence that encompassed the tree and stood there looking at the place where she had tied her ribbon so long ago. It had been over 16 years now, by her calculations her child would be about 15 or 16 now wherever she was. She slowly reached her hand up to the tree and let her fingers move along the branches.

She was not sure how long she stood there but an unnatural wind seemed to almost surround her. It almost felt like that day, that day the shoku happened and took her ranka from this very Riboku.

Her heart pounding Rakia turned around trying to find the source of the wind. Behind her stood a man, he seemed unearthly as he stood there his pale gold hair seemed to almost whip around him. The wind seemed to dissipate as he stood there staring at Rakia as if he was trying to figure out something.

"You are not her," he said with a frown, it was almost so quite that she didn't hear what he said. The man looked almost ill, his skin was pale, tiny specks on his face and hands seemed almost to fade away as she stood there silently watching him. The strange man kept staring at her as it he was trying to will something, trying to understand something.

"Not her?" Rakia said broaching the strange comment that he had just uttered. The man waved his hand at her as if what he said was not going to repeat himself. "Whom are you looking for?" she asked him, something about him nagged her, like she was missing something.

"I know she was here, at one time," he said. Raika wondered if the man was still sick, he was so pale, she stepped closer to him.

"Can I get you something to drink or eat, do you need a place to rest?" she asked him. The man turned to look at the riboku, he frowned at the tree almost as if he was angry with the tree for not having the woman he was looking for here.

"She must be on the other side," he said in a determined voice, "Hankyo," he called and a large youma seemed to appear out to thin air. The man got onto the youma without any further question. The large dog like youma lifted up into the air and the two of the faded into the sky.

Rakia stood there in utter shock from what she had just witnessed, she was not sure whom that man was but she didn't want to dwell on it. Looking at the Riboku for one last moment she turned away to head back to the rike. There was much to prepare for if the ruler was dead. The youma would be back soon and the crops would dry up. Thankfully most of her garden was done growing and she had prepared much of it for the coming winter.

XxXxXxX

Youko sighed softly as she looked over the records, it had been 3 days since she had come to the small town of Amesa and she had not gotten much further. She had found the marriage record of her parents. It had been confirmed that they had been the only couple that had a ranka that had gone missing. She had found all the paperwork to back up what Shoukei had researched for her but what she couldn't find was if her mother was dead. It seemed that she had just disappeared into thin air after the proclamation from the previous queen that exiled all the woman.

"Maybe she didn't come back," she mused to herself. She felt a sinking feeling, she knew that this outcome had been possible but she didn't want to believe it. Pushing the scrolls away from her in a frustrated fashion she rose to her feet for a good stretch. She hadn't even bothered to take her sword off today as she had not planned on being here for long.

She was supposed to be getting ready for the ceremony to commemorate her 15 years on the throne. It had not been an easy 15 years, she had to push hard to achieve the relative peace now. Even still there were those that seemed to not want her to be the ruler, just last year there had been a foolish attempt on her life or so she had been told. The would-be assassin didn't make it too far past the gate, most of the guards in the palace now had been hand picked by Kantai. As her head general, she trusted his judgment in matters like this. The bear hanjyuu had proved excellent for his position more times than she could count.

"Your majesty," she heard from behind her in her shadow. She looked down and saw just the top part of Hyouki's head was there. Youko crouched down next to the black leopard-like shirei.

"I already know what you are going to say," she said puffing out a breath in an exasperated way. "You can tell Keiki I will be there tomorrow, I am getting ready to leave in the next hour so please come then." She said. The shirei stayed for a moment and she swore that she heard a knowing laugh from him before he faded back into her shadow.

Youko straightened herself up and she sighed, she would have to come back out to this town soon so that she could talk to some of the locals about her parents if they remembered them. There were not that many people left in the town that were around back then and she wondered if she would ever find out what happened to her mother.

She pushed the door of the record room open and walked out into the sun, she welcomed how it felt on her skin. The warmth seemed to fill her heart as she walked towards the center of the town. She would have liked growing up here she decided. It was quite and the people were cheerful and hard working. This had been one of the few villages that had been able to maintain its population through the turmoil of the last ruler.

"Ahh there you are Youshi," She said a now familiar voice. Youko turned to fine Rakia walking down the street towards her, she was holding a small basket. She lifted it up a bit in an invitation for her to join her for lunch once more. The last couple of days the two women had eaten lunch together under the tree in the cemetery.

"Sure," Youko said and she walked up to the woman so they could go to the cemetery together. "Do you do this every day?" She asked the older woman.

Raika nodded her head slowly, "I have always eaten my lunch there for the last 30 or so years," the older woman mused. She had taken to eating lunch at her husband grave out of utter loneliness. The last couple days though she had really enjoyed Youshi's company when they ate lunch together under the tree.

"Oh," Youko said softly as they walked down the well-worn path. She felt a leap in her heart, she could not place it but this woman felt familiar, unlike anyone else that she had met before.

She watched the woman in silence as they reached the large tree that they had frequented. Rakia nodded for Youko to sit as she moved to the grave. Her worn hands tenderly rubbed the top of the stone in an affectionate and familiar manner. She spoke softly to the stone, or the one that was buried under it.

Youko felt her heart start to beat faster, it was almost a rush. Rakia was a sweet caring woman that would help anyone. But this tenderness, this devotion, it seemed almost foreign to her. The older woman crouched down to pick at a few weeds that were trying to take hold.

"Did you know him?" Youko finally ventured, the question was burning in her mind, but she didn't want to rush it.

Rakia seemed startled by her question, she looked at Youko for a long time silent before she ventured and answer. "Yes," she said simply. Then she quickly turned her head, wanting to hide the tears from coming in front of her guest.

It had been so long since she had cried like this, she felt silly even. "He was a great man, selfless even." She said wiping her eyes quickly. Rakia moved over to sit next to Youko under the tree. "He would be cross with me for crying. Used to say that tears were meant for happy times."

Youko felt a smile tug at her lips, it was true to an extent. There were many times 15 years ago at the beginning of her journey that had been true. "I agree," she said simply. "Crying at a situation can make it worse, at least it did for me."

Rakia reached into the basket and pulled out a rough idea of a sandwich. After Youko explained the finer points of them a few days ago she had taken to making some fo their lunches.

"You will be leaving soon for Gyoten?" She asked Youko, she knew that the ceremony would be tomorrow at midday.

"Yes I plan on leaving after this," she said taking her own lunch from the basket. She shifted the sword on her back to lean it against her leg, always it was within arms reach.

"That is still a long trip, you may have to travel at night if you don't start soon," Rakia said a worried undertone to her voice.

Youko was about to answer her but their private time was interrupted by the familiar sound of a sword being pulled from a sheath. She was on her feet before she realized it, there behind them was a small group. About half a dozen men, some of them wore what looked like armor but it didn't bear the crest of Kei it bore the crest of Hou. 'The bandits,' she thought to herself. It made since, they were deserters and thus less likely to receive help from the locals.

"Don't want any trouble," she said shifting the sword to her side it put her hands up as if showing she was unarmed.

"Get out of here while you still can," one of the Kou deserters barked. Youko stood her ground, quickly unfurling the sword from the fabric that it was wrapped in. She unsheathed it quickly and held the sword in her hand, it was an extension of herself. In the last few years, she had taken to getting lessons on how to actually wield it without having to have the Hinman with her all the time. She was still a long way from mastering it but she was getting much better on her own.

"I suggest that you take your own advice," she said cooly, her stance, the look on her face was one that no one should want to mess with. She waited for the stock still until the first one jumped towards her. Stepping to the side she avoided his blade effortlessly. Turning the sword enough she made a quick swing at the bottom of his sword to knock it out of his man stunned at her quick movement stumbled back as she moved to disarm a couple more her movements were almost unearthly.

Rakia watched in stunned silence as the young woman didn't actually harm the men just disarmed them or stunning them with a blow to the head or stomach. It was then she wasn't paying attention that she felt the first pain in her side, then the warmth. Stumbling back she put her hand on her side and looked at it, it was the color of her hair, or the color it used to be. Such a vibrant red, she had always stuck out because of it. The man that had stabbed her from her side quickly ment the blunt end of Youko's blade.

The remaining men stunned at Youko taking down all the men that had origionaly jumped them. Rakia leaned heavily against the tree, her hand shaking as she saw the blood on it. 'How... quaint of all the places for me to die its here next to him.' She thought to herself before she fell unconcious.

XxXxXxX

Notes: Please don't kill me, I promise this will be resolved quickly. I am already working on the next chapter and hope to have it out with in a few days.


	5. Scroll 5

A Lost Hope, The Tattered Red and Green Ribbon: Chapter 5

XxXxXxXxX

Youko was stunned for a few tense seconds as she saw the blood on Rakia's hand and side where she had been slashed. With a fluid motion, she lowered her to the ground gently then sheathed her sword quickly.

"Gods," she whispered softly as she ripped the clothes a bit to get a better look at the cut, it was long but didn't look as deep as she thought. She reaches around to her back and pulled off the glistening gem on it. It had healing properties but she was not exactly how well it would work. A soft glow came from the jewel and the woman's face seemed to ease a bit.

"Your majesty," a soft growl came from behind her, turning she saw the shirei behind her. Hankyo stood there, there was almost a sense of worry in his large eyes, "Are you injured?" He rumbled at her.

"No, she is and she needs medical attention back at the palace," she said, the tone in her voice left no room for argument. The shirei stood there as Youko readjusted her sword so it wouldn't fall off her back before lifting the woman into her arms. 

The shirei bent down a bit so she could put the woman on his back first before she climbed on behind. 

XxXxXxX

The palace was abuzz with activity, a number of last-minute activities were being handled before the ceremony tomorrow. Guests had already arrived and most were settled, there was going to be a banquet this evening in honor of the coming event. Well, there is supposed to be one but there was one problem the queen was nowhere to be found. 

Shoukei was fuming, not only was Youko late but she had heard that she had sent the shirei back with a message instead of herself. That would be the last time that she would not argue with her about leaving so close to an important event again.

In the almost 15 years that she had been working in the palace she had developed an odd relationship with the queen. She definitely was a bit unorthodox but she had developed quite a reputation. She was basically her official scribe/secretary so there was a mutual trust between them. 

"Shoukei, she heard a familiar voice call out to her, she knew it was Suzu without really turning around.

"Please tell me she has returned," she said to the handmaiden as she turned to face her.

"She has but...," Suzu whispered softly shaking her head as if she didn't want to blurt it out in front of everyone. She looked quite worried, it took a lot to worry her now after all she had experienced in life. 

The two woman walked briskly down the wide halls, they were quite as they move into the aide of the palace that Youko used. Suzu took the lead, they were heading to a smaller unused chamber. 

Youko was in said chamber leaning against a wall, there was a doctor there next to the bed that was in the room. She was still in her traveling clothes with dried blood on them and her hands. She looked a little frazzled standing there gripping her sword tightly.

"What... happened?" Shoukei said as she walked up to her. Youko looked up at her scribe shaking her head in a bit of disgust.

"Bandits, deserters from Kou most likely," she said waving her hand in the general direction of where she had been. "One of them got last me I guess, it happened so fast so i am not sure." 

The doctor rose from the side of the bed and shuffled over towards the queen. He bowed to her, "Your guest is well, she will need some rest for a week or so but will recover with time," he said. Youko nodded her head and murmured thanks to him before seeing the doctor out.

It wasn't until he left that the stiff formality was left at the door. Shoukei stuck a finger up at Youko in an accusing manner. "Don't you ever do that again, you had everyone up in arms," she said with a frown on her face. Youko put up her hands in an apologetic manner.

"I was going to return yesterday but I got to caught up what I was looking for," she said grimly. Suzu moved over to the bed, she had always had a caring and nurturing nature, she seemed to be content fussing with the strange woman's blankets.

Shoukei looked at the woman in the bed, "Did you get the answers that you were looking for?" She asked her softly. Youko was silent for a long while before she nodded her head slowly. 

"For the most part, I found the same records you found, the marriage, land registration," she paused a bit volume as she thought about what else she had found. "The man Raki died just before the shoku happened, I found the grave." 

Youko moved from against the wall and moved to look out at the gardens where some of the guests were milling around talking amongst themselves. "He died bringing food to the village," she said. "Its so stupid something so basic costs your life," she seemed almost bitter as she spoke. The people were always the more important thing to Youko, those lives that were so precious.

"The woman," Shoukei ventured gently. There was a long almost tense silence before Youko would allow herself to answer that question.

"Her name is Rakia, she is the elder in charge of the Rike of the town I was in looking for the records." she let out a long sigh as if she was mulling over the things she had learned about and encountered in the last couple of days. "She seemed to be close to the man that was my father but I am not sure if she is whom I am looking for," she said.

"So you think that she may..." Shoukei said before trailing off when Youko waved her hand at her as if not to speak of it. The young queen was really not sure how to feel about the prospect of actually finding her mother alive. Some part of her had thought that they would both have been dead. 

Suzu and Shoukei exchanged glances with each other, both were worried about Youko as she stood there in her thoughts. Youko had always seemed a bit awkward when it came to informal personal relationships with the few that she called friends. 

"I had always wondered what it would be like to have a mother that cared for more than just appearances. My mother and father in Hourai always seemed to want perfection from me. So that is what I gave them. It was emotionless, fake and just wrong." Youko said shaking her head, her hair coming dislodged from its ponytail.

She slowly ran her fingers through her hair, the sun catching the deep red in a very becoming way. She had hated her hair color for so long when she had lived in Japan but grew to love it here in Kei. "The last real conversation I had with my parents was about my hair, they hated that it was red. My father always wanted me to dye it to black so that I wouldn't stand out amongst my classmates," she said with a bit of a harsh laugh. "It seems so silly now, to put so much effort into something so simple." Letting go of her hair she waved her hand as if she dismissed the memory.

The 3 young women were silent as they all seemed to be in their own thoughts for a time before there was a knock on the door. Suzu seemed to snap out of her thoughts first and silently she moved to slide the door open. She stepped back and bowed at the person on the other end of the door. "Taiho," She said softly. Keiki nodded at the girl as he stepped into the room. His eyes seemed to light up just a hint when he saw Youko in the room and he moved to stand before her.

Youko held up her hand for him to keep his distance, "I have not washed yet," she gently warned him. Keiki hesitated for a moment as if thinking about the blood he smelled in the room before he moved to just a couple feet in front of her and knelt down.

"I am glad you have returned safely," he said his head bowed just a bit. Youko felt a smile start to form on her face, even now after 15 years he still worried for her each time she left the palace. "Preparations have been completed for tomorrow's ceremony," he said as he rose from the formal bow even before she had a chance to tell him to do so. His eye flickered to the bed where the strange woman lay still asleep, her wounds bandaged and she seemed to be resting comfortably.

"I will explain later after I have bathed," Youko said gently. "Thank you for preparing everything in my absence," she said. Keiki seemingly satisfied that he would get a full expectation soon turned without another word or glance and left the chamber. 

XxXxXxXxX

She hurt, it seemed like she hurt everywhere one could hurt. It was this that awoke her from her sleep. Raika slowly opened her eyes, her vision was a bit blurred but she knew that she was somewhere unfamiliar with the canopy above her. Her mind was muddled, foggy about what had happened to her. Her eyes focused finally on the fabric, the bright vibrant colors, the different shades of red.

"Youshi," she said in a harsh whisper, her memories of what had just happened seemed to wash over her like a wave cresting a beach. She tried to sit up quickly but the pain in her side stopped her before she could move too much. 

"You are in no condition to move so much," a gentle voice said softly to her. Raika looked towards the voice and saw a young woman sitting in a chair beside her. She had a kind smile on her young face, but her eyes showed wisdom that was many years older then she appeared. "Please lay back and rest," she said softly. Raika slowly laid back on the bed as she was gently bid.

"Where am I?" she asked softly the older woman could tell that she was in a lavish place just by the trappings of the room. The younger woman shifted a bit gently putting a hand on Raika as if to comfort the woman in the unfamiliar surroundings. 

"I am Suzu, I was asked by Youshi to keep you company should you wait up as she has some business to attend to." She said. Raika seemed to sense the honesty of the woman and she relaxed a bit and let out a soft sigh. 

"What happened, the last thing I remember was the bandits an then just pain," she said her hand moving along her bandaged side as if inspecting the wound through the bandages. 

"Youshi said that she disbatched the bandits and found you injured, thus she brought you here to be treated," Suzu said gently. She was trying to avoid telling her that she was in the palace at the request of Youko. "She called for a doctor to treat your injuries, you arrived yesterday." She said. Raika nodded her head slowly and the two were silent for a while. 

There were many sounds from outside of the room, conversations, happy chatter. Raika wondered absently mildly if it was due to the celebration today, the 15th anniversary. From the chatter, she had heard in her village over the last year or so it seemed the citizens were quite happy with Youko as their ruler. She had broken the 'curse' of female rulers with her openness and interest in actually running her country. 

Suzu stood up and walked over to a table that was full a small array of food and selected a few on a plate and brought it back on a tray along with a pitcher of water for Raika to eat if she wished. "You should eat something, it will help your body heal faster." She said gently setting the tray on the woman's lap. Raika shifted a bit so that she was sitting up a bit in the bed as comfortable as she could.

"Thank you Suzu," Raika said, it was strange to be taken care of for once but she wasn't on to be rude to those that showed kindness to others. She gingerly took small bites enjoying the lush food and sips of the spring water. "Today is the celebration correct?" she asked her as she ate.

Suzu smiled brightly as what she asked, "Yes it is Ma'am, the celebration started with the rise of the sun in Gyouten. As has become the tradition in the last couple of years." She said. "The people gathered for a glimpse of the Queen as she descended from the mountain, it is always a sight to behold." Youko had taken to actually going in her full regalia down to the capital city to address the citizens of Kei in a ceremony that welcomed the sun on the day to begin the celebration. Of course the first year it happened had been quite a 'scandal' to some that she would come down from the mountain. Youko herself quite enjoyed the whole thing because as she saw it, the people were the most important. 

"I have heard many tales of the morning ceremony, some of the youngsters feel it is something that they must see before they take their assigned land in the kingdom, something like a right of passage," Raika said with a gentle smile. "It seems to have strengthened the kingdom as a whole, it makes my old heart light to see a good future finally for Kei." She said. Raika was what most would consider old especially for a kingdom that had such a rough recent history. At 50 or so years she was a bit of a rarity in her area. 

Suzu held her laughter in, she remembered the aghast look Keiki had given Youko about 5 years ago when she had spoken of the new ceremony she wanted to start doing along with the others that filled the day. The Taiho had of course been dead set against the idea but of course, Youko had gotten her way in the end, as she saw it she was there for all the people not just a select few in Kinpa Palace.

Raika finished the food on the place and she gently pushed it away from her and turned her attention to looking around the room. She saw from the windows a lavish garden, unlike anything she had seen before. "This is a beautiful place," She said softly. Suzu lifted the tray from her lap and moved to place it back on the table by the window. "Perhaps when I am finished healing you could show me around before I return to Amesa."

"I would happily do that when you are able Ma'am," Suzu said after returning to sit on her chair next to the bed once more. She was quite enjoying her conversation with the woman. She could see why Youko had been so taken with her so quickly. There was just a presence about Raika that put anyone at ease. She was curious though how she would take to knowing that her long-lost daughter was the Queen they were speaking of now. 

XxXxXxXxX


End file.
